If I could turn back time
by poisonliz
Summary: 19 years after the journey ends Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai are brutally killed by a man who is killing the Sanzos. A girl who claims to be Sanzo's daughter appears during the journey with a terrible wound and carrying both the Maten and saten scriptures. OC
1. Going North

It's just an idea I had I thought wouldn't it be great if one of the saiyuki guys got to find love or have a child. I got the idea for the killer guy from FMA I know it's very unoriginal but please tell me what you think cos I kind of like the idea.

**If I could turn back time**

_Going north_

"Hakkai" She whispered to the motionless body. "Hakkai… Uncle Hakkai!" The last was a shout that frightened the near by crows into a loud flight. She knew he wouldn't wake up, she knew his heart had stopped minutes before she had even noticed. The forty-two year old lay slumped against the oak tree blood dripping from his head, the tell tail sign that he had been here, that beast, that man. He hadn't wanted Hakkai he had wanted to kill her just as he killed her father just as he killed all of her kind. A few meters away beautiful red hair lay scattered across the ground from the half demons fight, the blood was also mixed into the hair, his body… well his body was everywhere and nowhere, he had died a warrior and that is what Gojyo had wanted… Right?

"Angel," The man jumped down from his watchtower just above her head and was looking about for an escape root. His golden eyes locked onto a few trees to the right of them, which would surely slow the pursuer down. Goku was supposed to be a thirty-eight year old demon now but, well his growth slowed when he got to the age of twenty-two and he hadn't changed a bit since then. Angel's dad used to tell her scary stories about how Goku was really a vampire but uncle Hakkai used to tell him off when he did and uncle Gojyo would just laugh at Goku and call him a stupid vampire monkey. How she missed uncle Hakkai and uncle Gojyo.

"Angel" Goku shook her out of her trance "we have to go. Now!" He nudged his head towards the trees to let her know which way they were going. She was so tired of running, so tired of hiding and so tired of losing everyone she loved in the process.

"We can't leave uncle Hakkai." She protested. The mans' resolve shone in his eyes at that moment. He swung her over his shoulder and bounded off towards the trees.

"We'll get him later." Goku said as he headed towards the ash tree, her old playground. When she first came to live with her dad, after her mother had died the people in her dads house had been mean to her, she was only six at the time, she didn't understand why she was forbidden. Uncle Hakkai had found her here and asked her to come home but she said no she didn't like those bald people at her dad's house. After that her uncles had requested that she live with them where the nasty bald men couldn't upset her. This became their weekly place to come and play football or hide and seek.

She could feel it now the blood gushing from her shoulder was making her feel nauseous and dizzy. Goku looked at her worry in those big beautiful eyes. She was so glad he had stopped changing at the age of twenty-two it made their relationship seem so much more pure, innocent. The truth was that he had never really found her attractive more like a friend or a sister. Until the day she turned sixteen and lost her virginity to an ass hole in her high school. Goku being as pure as he was had walked into her room at that time and found himself bitten by the jealous bug, that day they both lost their innocence, Angel lost it physically and well Goku lost it mentally.

"He's coming" Goku whispered to her, she was seeing double, she had to protect him but she couldn't, she wouldn't be able to. "Angel get ready" It was time, it was the moment of truth right here, right now she would show all of Shangri-la what she was made of, she would show them that Angel Sanzo, daughter of Genjyo Sanzo was no push over! Well she hoped so any way. She lay out the Maten and Saten scriptures so that the centre markings crossed then began to chant.

"…Evolution, destruction too. Help me call upon you both. Call upon the dark and light, call upon heavens might, take me to my DESTINATION!" The light streamed through what Angel liked to call the backwaters of place. Anywhere she or the scriptures thought she should go she would be taken to.

"Goku!" She shouted to the man who was getting ready to pounce. "Hurry it's done." The man didn't turn to her he just allowed his voice to be raised higher than his usual calm and tranquil voice.

"You go I'll catch up." She would have protested but the man who had been killing all the Sanzo priests chose that moment to make his appearance. That cruel ugly man, he had such a strange face like a creased material all rippled like the waves, an eye was hidden beneath a fold of skin and his nose was slightly too far right like a badly drawn picture.

"Go!" The man shouted. "I'll find you." As if that weren't enough he then added, in his usual voice "I promise." Angel found that this suited her. As she jumped into the light she called to her beloved boyfriend

"I- I love you." She was sure that this would be the last time that they saw each other, she hoped with all her heart that it was she who died and not him.

Perhaps she had gotten her wish as when she got further into the backwater of places, still following the light stream she felt something shift, an important component, something she had no doubt forgotten to do. I wonder, she thought as she slipped into unconsciousness the blood still falling from her shoulder, what death is really like.

She remembered that day when he had become unbearably jealous and told her that her boyfriend was cheating on her. He is not Angel had said angrily at the stupid chimp. Then why does he smell of perfume whenever he comes here? Face it Angie (Her nickname) he's just using you. Angel had shouted and told him that she would never speak to him ever again until he apologised, but the next day she found out the truth, he was using her for sex and fame, imagine being able to go out with the most famous of all Sanzo's daughters and then also imagine that the Sanzo in question was not allowed children (then again no Sanzo is allowed children). He had told her he had his fame now and he no longer needed her. It was like having her heart ripped from her chest by blunt objects. Uncle Hakkai had asked if it would be okay for him to see the boy but she had said no, he would probably torcher him with that ever present hollow smile on his face. Uncle Gojyo per usual didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that he wanted to strangle the guy and her dad well he looked somewhat happy, if someone only knew him for a couple of years they wouldn't even realise but sometimes when he was feeling what Angel supposed was happiness (although Goku argued that it was probably gas) his mouth would turn up into an invisible smile the sides of his mouth would be slightly higher than usual and his eyes slightly brighter than usual, it would only last about three or four minutes then his face would return to normal as if nothing had ever happened. Angel remembered how her elders had reacted when she had excused herself from the table walking as calmly from the room as possible then in her desperate attempt at appearing unfazed walked straight into one of the monks who was bringing food to his precious master Sanzo, he had fallen over dropping food everywhere. Uncle Hakkai had leapt up to help her, uncle Gojyo was trying not to laugh and her dad as usual was trying not to but in with the whole it's none of my business crap. The only reason he said that was because he couldn't be bothered acting like a father and once again it was up to uncle Hakkai to help her. She had refused her uncles help this time and said she was simply a bit shocked when the monk rounded the corner. She had run to her room where Goku had been sitting looking lonely, playing with a ribbon she had on her desk.

"What are you doing in my room? Get out! GET OUT!" She had screamed trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape her emotionless eyes. Goku had then done something, well something not Goku. He had understood, he had looked through her words and into her soul for once. He grabbed her hand pulling her towards him and hugged her kissing her forehead and telling her things would be okay.

"He's just one guy." He had said and she had replied that stupid remark that girls sometimes do: But I loved him. She knew that she didn't at first she was attracted to him she would admit that but after the sex that was all she wanted, a physical relationship.

"You are so special." He had said to her (the typical dad speech, well the typical everyone else's dad speech) "One day you will meet someone who will think that you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, inside and out and when that day comes, you will be the luckiest girl in the whole world." Great she'd thought when that day comes? When will that be? How was she supposed to know that the man he was talking about was a five hundred and thirty eight year old demon?

"Angel you're so beautiful."

"Hey guys isn't she beautiful" Hey Angel thought to herself that's not part of my memory, these memories usually replayed themselves after using the Saten scripture it brought back good and bad memories from the past, fears and hopes, dreams and nightmares. She opened her eyes a little bit letting the light come through the slit then turned over. I'm not getting up; I'm not getting up.

"Hey guys she's awake!" Said the same cheerful voice. Damn. There was a sound of banging which she assumed was the person or demon bouncing about as she could feel the thing she was on moving too. If I pretend to be dead she thought maybe they'll leave me alone. Just lay really still. After a few minutes the voice chirped.

"Hey get up" Damn. She decided that playing dead wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Okay time for plan B… The noise.

"Mmmmmmmm…." She said in a whiney voice as she rolled away from the excitable voice. Luck however was not on Angel's side, not that it ever was. The item that she was lying on ended where she had been lying previously plan B had forced her off the side of this unknown item and straight into a soft silky pillow on the floor. Okay so maybe Luck was on her side this was much more comfortable. So much so that she just had to rub her head on the soft silky pillow. Come to think of it her Sanzo robe passed down from her father felt like this, but it was getting a bit bobbly now four or five generations down the line things get like that. The Pillow began to move.

"No" she groaned as the pillow moved and shouted

"You stupid monkey" That voice Angel thought as she opened up one eye it can't be… no it can't be. Her eyes focused on the "pillow" Who was actually a blond man with a white robe on that ran down to his feet where two black socks stuck out of the end, a scripture lay draped across his neck, Angels scripture, the Maten scripture.

"Am I… Dead?" She asked as the four men turned around to face her with an amused look in their eyes.


	2. The Crazy Guest

I'm not so happy with the first bit but that's cos its just going over what happened from the guys perspective. Please R&R.

The crazy guest

"Stupid kappa!" Goku shouted at the half demon who was sprawled across the back of the Jeep trying his best to annoy the boy. Gojyo gave an evil little smirk and carried on smoking his cigarette, blowing the smoke towards Goku. "Pull over Hakkai I'm gonna take him out!" The boy shouted standing up losing his balance slightly but regaining it instantaneously.

"You can't even take a girl out!" Gojyo replied standing up too so that he could tower over the small boy.

"Oh it is on!" Goku shouted summoning his nyoibo and getting ready to hit the kappa on the head with it.

"Now now" Came Hakkai's calming voice from the front of the jeep "if I have to break you two will- Holy shit!" He slammed the breaks on the jeep and sent Goku flying into the back of Sanzo (Who had been happily dozing until a heavy monkey landed on his back) and Gojyo went straight onto the bonnet of the jeep.

"What the hell?! Hakkai!" Goku's muffled voice came from the back of Sanzo (Who was looking just about ready to kill the chimp)

"Gojyo, are you okay?" Asked the concerned driver.

"Peachey" said Gojyo as he tried to remove himself from the jeep's bonnet.

"Serves you right, stupid kappa" Goku laughed, but stopped abruptly when a very pissed off Sanzo looked him straight in the eye and lifted his gun out of his sleeve.

"Hakkai" Sanzo said to the demon still holding his gun at the younger brunets head. Hakkai looked at the man a smile on his face. "Why have we stopped?" Hakkai pointed to a bundle that lay on the road in front of the jeep meters away from the group.

Gojyo and Goku chose to take a look at it (mainly to get away from a scary looking Sanzo). Goku prodded it with his staff while Gojyo took a more hands on approach by removing the masses of blonde hair from the things face (Well he hoped it had a face). He reached the skin of the creature and found that it was no creature or demon it was a girl, she looked about eighteen or nineteen, judging by the blood that covered her hair and clothes she'd been in quite the scuffle.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo shouted "Goku stop hitting her with the stick. Hakkai she's wounded can you do something." Hakkai jumped out of the drivers seat and walked towards his companions followed by a very pissed off Sanzo.

"Her shoulder, the molecules in it have been forced apart by some sort of magic" Hakkai said on closer inspection of the wound. Goku looked puzzled but kept his mouth shut, by the look Sanzo was giving him, he supposed he could ask Hakkai later and possibly live. "I think I can heal it though." The man began to heal the wound as best as he could.

"Wonder what she was fighting" Gojyo said but he was really thinking 'I wonder if we'll have to face it'

"Someone with serious power" Replied Hakkai as he admired his work, it wasn't closed but it was no longer life threatening. The girl was still looking very pale from loss of blood. "We should take her with us" Hakkai said looking towards Sanzo for an acceptance of the patient.

"As long as it doesn't slow us down." He replied, this they all decided was about as much of a yes as was possible in the language of Sanzo. And so the girl in question was taken with them, she had to be placed in the back with Goku and Gojyo (much to Gojyo's delight), which caused more arguments than it solved.

"Try not to do anything to her you perverted water sprite" Goku shouted at the half demon.

"Hey maybe she can be your first girlfriend" Gojyo taunted.

"Hakkai pull over, I'll show you pervert"

"Chimp"

"Water sprite"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Sanzo turned around to face the two passengers in the back.

"Please Gojyo" Hakkai said looking into the mirror of the car "Try to stop her hitting her head." At this they both calmed down and the rest of the ride was silent.

Everyone was relieved when they approached the village that they would be staying in. An inn was located at the centre of the small village.

"I'm sorry but we only have one room" The woman at the desk said holding the key to the room which had the number nine painted on it with white paint.

"We'll take it" Hakkai said his smile ever present. He needed to wash the blood from her hair and clothes before it became dry.

"Wow" Goku said admiring their guests' hair "It's just like the sun isn't it?" He let the silky hair fall from his fingers and onto the mattress. Hakkai had been having trouble washing the girls hair because of how long it was it filled the sink so much so that the water came out and went all over the floor. Gojyo had been given the gruelling task of cleaning it up.

"Hey guys" Goku said looking at Hakkai and Sanzo "isn't she beautiful" at this the girls face screwed up into a confused look. She obviously decided that whatever was confusing her wasn't worth her trouble and turned over.

"Hey guys she's awake," Goku said bouncing up and down in excitement, he wondered what the new girl whose hair looked like the sun would be like. Would she be like Sanzo? Or would she be nice and kind like the real sun? Hakkai and Sanzo chose to leave the girl alone she was obviously tired. For a strange reason she just lay really still however she was still breathing faintly. Hakkai began to look panicked. Seeing this Goku chose to make the girl get up.

"Hey get up." He said. The girl began to breath visably now and made a tired mmmmmm noice while turning over on the bed, the only problem was her first turn had landed her on the side of the bed this turn she turned off the bed and landed on the floor, no worse on a very pissed off Sanzo who had been quietly reading his newspaper. On hearing the sound Gojyo had returned from his mopping duty. And tried to hold back laughter as the girl started rubbing her head on Sanzo's thigh which made the corrupt monk turn a deep shade of red.

"You stupid monkey" he shouted removing the fan from his sleeve getting ready to hit the boy across the head with it.

"Am I… Dead?" The girl asked sitting up and holding her head as the four men turned round to face her. Her eyes were filled with shock or maybe it was happiness.

No this can't be Angel thought to herself I saw them die but here they are dad, uncle Hakkai and uncle Gojyo. There's something wrong though, something I can't place they all look… different. Younger. Yes younger, like that picture she thought, the image of the four men stood in front of the jeep flashed in her minds eye. Uncle Hakkai walked towards her leaning down to her.

"No you are still alive, you were lucky we found you." He said it as if he had never met her before in his life. "Can you tell me" He hesitated for a second then looked her straight in the eye "Who caused your wound." Her wound, oh god her wound she forgot the pain was still there but considerably less. She felt for it on her shoulder and gave a slight squeal when she found it. Her uncle looked at her waiting patiently for her reply.

"I don't know his name," She said finally looking down as though she had done something wrong "…But he's killing off all of the Sanzo's he can find… I- I don't know why." She whispered. Her uncle Hakkai looked thoughtful for a second or two and then turned to her smiling.

"This is Gojyo," He pointed to her other uncle who smiled his sligh smile that he used to do when he asked Angel to do the cute niece trick where she got beautiful women to come and help her and then tell them 'how great' her uncle Gojyo was. "I'm Hakkai" Her uncle said again smiling his ever present smile, she knew it wasn't a real smile, his eyes didn't have that light that they did when he used to smile at her when she did good in school or told him about something she had learnt. "This is Goku -."

"G-G-Goku?" Angel interrupted Hakkai nodded and beamed his fake smile. But Goku looked nothing like this guy why was uncle Hakkai telling her about the people she already knew. Maybe it's his idea of a joke Hakkai did have a rather strange sense of humor, yes that would be it.

"Uncle Hakkai" She said and got a shocked look from everyone including her dad. Why were they looking so shocked "I know my own family" She laughed. "This is dad" She pointed to her dad who made his usual chh sound that he did when he was trying to appear indifferent "This is uncle Gojyo" she said pointing to the half bread who looked very torn between a sense of loss that she wouldn't fancy him and that the guest was apparently insane. "You're uncle Hakkai and this," She pointed to Goku a look of anger now marring her fair features "This is not the Goku I know, I don't know who you are but you're not very good at being Goku" She said accusingly at the boy who looked shocked and rejected. Uncle Hakkai chose this moment to feel her forehead. Seeing that her forehead wasn't warm he began to look for any bumps or bruises on her head.

"Nothings wrong with her concussion and sickness wise." Hakkai said looking slightly worriedly at the girl.

"This isn't funny anymore," Angel protested "It was funny to begin with but now we have to help Goku." Goku gave her a look of doubt and then looked at Hakkai for an explanation.

"She could be an assassin set by Kougaji" Gojyo pointed out followed by the nodding of both Goku and Hakkai. "He hasn't sent any for a long time and it would make sense." Goku nodded while Sanzo and Hakkai both looked thoughtful.

"She's not armed though…" Sanzo said, "Kougaji would never send an assassin in unarmed."

"Correction," Hakkai pointed out "She has twin revolvers. Something doesn't add up though, the other assassins were cleverly disguised no weapons no nothing, claws or hidden weapons, but her weapons were on show." The group look thoughtful (apart from Goku who was trying desperately to think of something other than food 'Mmmmm I'll have pork buns and fish and…')

"Okay," Gojyo said suddenly "lets test her see what she knows about us." They all knew that Kougajis' knowledge of them was limited, he didn't know about their pasts much or their favourite foods or even their birthdays, hell even family members couldn't remember birthdays.

"So," Hakkai said, (after being voted the spokes person out of the group) "What is your name?" Angel stood and bowed to him.

"I am Angel Sanzo, keeper of the Maten and Saten scriptures." Sanzo looked shocked he held the Maten scripture so how could she also have it? Surely she couldn't have got a fake one, it was made by the Gods people don't make them it pound shops.

"Well 'Angel'" Hakkai said after recovering the initial surprise of her name and title. "Make us believe that you know who we are or else I'm afraid I'll have to assume you're a demon and-."

"Kill me" She finished for him. "Well let's see…"


	3. You don't believe me?

"Well, lets see…"

"Well, lets see…"

Angel had never seen her Uncle so guarded towards her before, the fact made her shiver slightly, her Uncle was not one to be reckoned with and she did not want to upset him, she respected him far too much. The girl before the Sanzo group sat herself on the bed, where she had been moments before. Carefully she crossed her legs, put her hands in her lap and closed her eyes, careful not to make any sudden movements. She knew her father and she knew he would not hesitate to kill her if he saw her a threat to his 'pack' as she so fondly called them, her father hated that, she called him the leader and he would silently protest, his body language spoke words she would never hear from his mouth, sometimes causing her to audibly laugh and him to look puzzled. Right now though she needed an ace, some information that only she, the daughter of the great Genjyo Sanzo would know. Standing up slowly she paced back and forth, her eyes on the ground. She could feel the pack and their leader's eyes on her, waiting for her to attack. One would have thought that if she did not attack surely she wasn't a raving mad demon, not the Sanzo party, no, she had to have a father who would suspect a spoon for taking his cigarettes if he had no one else to blame.

"A Ha!" She said suddenly looking excited and thoughtful, shocked at her own voice and noticing that her father's gun was pointed at her. On second thoughts… "No, anyone could know that if they looked hard enough." She mumbled. "Wait!" She shouted causing her father to lift the gun again, slightly peeved. "Goku's allergic to Brussels sprouts!" She shouted in triumph. Her Uncle Gojyo looked sceptical about this and Goku shook his head and then said:

"What's a Brunson sprout?" Angel was getting desperate now, she didn't want to upset Uncle Hakkai by bringing up his past and it was the same for the rest of her family really.

"Why me?" She cried. "Wait… We can find some Brussels sprouts and I can prove I'm right!" She said again, excitably rushing to the door. "Oh no!" She said causing her Uncles to look at her. "We can't do it if he's an impostor." She looked disheartened again. "Well, I can say stuff that others might know." She thought aloud. "A lot of people might not know anyway." She reasoned with herself. "Okay! You used to be called Gonou!" She pointed at Uncle Hakkai. The others didn't look impressed, after all other demons could have heard about the massacre. "Dad is the youngest Sanzo… well apart from me… so I guess second youngest but you get my drift…" She stopped for a moment thinking of anything that would border their pasts but not discuss it straight off. "Wait Hakuryu transforms into a jeep. Oh! And he's one of the most endangered kind of dragon in world, apart from Rinefarns because they lack common sense-." Hakkai watched as the girl continued her talk of dragons. It was true what she had said, he was sure after she mentioned his old name that she would discuss their pasts but she didn't, why?

"What she says is true." Hakkai whispered to the other three, they all nodded except for Sanzo who gave a Chh. At this very syllable a flurry of white robes landed on top of Sanzo accompanied by a girly scream coming from said 'robes'.

"Oh dad." She said into the crook of his neck, had she seen his face she might have backed off quickly, the look on his face was epic, sending Goku and Gojyo into a full on laughing fit and Hakkai laughed politely behind his hand. "I knew you'd recognise me!"

"I did not say anything of the sort!" The priest said in an annoyed tone. The girl pulled away only to smile at his uncomfortable face, she knew he was embarrassed yet she knew that her dad was never hugged, not even by Goku for fear of being shot, but he had met his match in the form of a young female Sanzo.

"I know," She stated back to him, beaming delightedly at his face. "I can read you like a book though, you should know that. You can't hide your thoughts from Cho Angelina!" She exclaimed. This took Hakkai aback. 'Cho' as in 'Cho Hakkai'. He smiled at her with his fake smiles that masked his confusion.

"Why have you taken my family name?" He asked as kindly as he could. She beamed back at him.

"Well see dad didn't know what Mom called me." She said, a sad far away look in her eyes. "So when she died I was sent to dad and seen as I had no name he named me Angelina, it was something Goku had said I think…" At this Goku puffed out his chest feeling important but the girl glared at him in return. "Anyway dad didn't have a second name-."

"What about 'Sanzo'?" asked Goku, looking extremely confused.

"Sanzo is a title for the highest priests and can't be given to a child." She returned to him. Goku opened his mouth as if to respond but stopped eager to hear what she had to say and also the fact that Hakkai had given him 'the eye' told him to be silent. "So because dad couldn't call me anything for my family name he asked Uncle Hakkai and so I got the name Cho as my family name, fitting really since I was living with them.

"Why did you not change your name when you became a Sanzo priest?" Asked her dad curiously. The girl chuckled in return, not a happy chuckle but spiteful and angry for some reason.

"You think they'd let a woman become a Sanzo when they don't even let them in the temple? The only reason I have these scriptures is because I've got enough self respect and dignity to not let something that belongs to heaven and my family rot." She was angrily referring to 'they' in an undertone cursing whoever 'they' were. Sanzo of course knew that she meant the other monks.

"The monks wouldn't take the scriptures?" He asked somewhat amused by this, who wouldn't want the annoying attention that a Sanzo priest got.

"Would you if a mad man was on the loose killing the lot of them? I suppose that's unfair you took on the minus wave." She looked away angrily, her eyes distant, her body still in the same position, on the spot she had stopped on a while back. "I wonder if pride is genetic?" She thought aloud, a smile adorning her lips, not a big smile but a natural one, one reserved for natural looking pictures or happy memories.

"Or thick headed ignorance." Gojyo said and was surprised to see a gun pointed at him, though Angel was not surprised at all, it was a wonder she had turned out as well rounded as she had.

Hakkai said something in another language that the others didn't understand _"Thus conscience does make cowards of us all."_ Angel smiled at this, he was right to an extent, the other minks didn't want to hurt another but the real truth was they weren't really holy just wolves dressed as sheep as she referred to them, hypocrites and frightened men, some frightened of their own shadow and others wanted power, she knew this as some had believed after she first took the scripture that she would be a fitting puppet, however they were sadly mistaken and now unable to procreate.

"_And thus the native hue of resolution is sicklied __o'er with the pale cast of thought…?" _She smiled and looked at her Uncle who looked as shocked as the rest of the group, the truth was her Uncle Hakkai had always been her role model. She loved Goku dearly as a friend, a brother, a mischief companion and a lover but she feared being as childish as him. She loved her Uncle Gojyo, he was always so nice to her, doing things that she was sure he only dreamed of as a child but she knew of his perverted mind and she feared being like him. Her father should have been her natural role model yet when she saw him she saw a man who was trapped in a place he didn't want to be in. She saw a man whom she loved very much but lacked what she needed. In Uncle Hakkai though she saw knowledge and though he fussed and bustled she wanted, no craved the knowledge he had in his mind. Though her Uncle was no where near perfect, he had committed great sins and should have, would have and could have been killed after them if it had not been a Buddhist's law he was passed under, yet she could not see the blood she was sure he saw on himself and so she began her learning journey from an early age, everything he told her was good she read and she grew like the ugly duckling into a youth who could sprout information that even her father did not know.

"You read Hamlet?" Hakkai asked the girl looking at her curiously. She nodded happily.

"It was a wonderful read, one of the better tragedies, I'd say." She looked out of the window, gazing at the fleeting light. "I learnt to speak and read English because you said it was one of the best plays you'd seen and read… We were going to see it, you, Uncle Gojyo, Goku, dad and me… though I think Uncle Gojyo was just going for the 'entertainment' as he calls it." She let out a laugh almost as though laughing at someone or something. The truth was she was laughing at the irony of wanting, praying to see her beloved family again and yet here they were looking at her as though she were mad. A silent tear slid down her ivory cheek, she wanted so badly to brush it away but knew that this would only bring attention to it. Both Goku and Hakkai had seen the tear but did not mention it. Goku mainly because he was thinking of food but was still remaining quiet due to Hakkai's look earlier and Hakkai returning the favour of her not speaking about their pasts.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" She asked, though she sounded sad about it a hint of hope was shining in her eyes, one echoed only by Goku's own, an innocent just like she was.


	4. A dream?

Silence filled the room, suffocating her

Silence filled the room, suffocating her. She needed to find Goku but how? While the impostor Goku was still around her father would not look for her Goku. She heard a rustle; she knew that her Uncle Hakkai had made some arrangement where every two hours Uncle Gojyo and him would swap 'guard duty' over an injured girl who didn't want to hurt them. To be honest she didn't know how they had survived through the minus wave if this was their attitude towards enemies, she could have killed the impostor Goku at least 547 times possibly more, Uncle Gojyo was probably more along the lines of 381, her father who was slightly more uptight and had fast reactions would be half way through the hundreds around about 164 and Uncle Hakkai amazingly had kept his stand relaxed but ready to switch to battle mode in less than a second so he was within the 50's. To be honest she had not feared them and so left herself open for attacks, both her father and Uncle Hakkai were tacticians by nature so being distant would cause something along the lines of suspicion, if not death. She heard whispering and recognised the voices, her two dearest uncles were talking. She finally closed her eyes, willing sleep to fall upon her.

_Children's laughter could be heard through out Chang'an. In truth it was a small four year old girl chasing after an ape of a boy and though the boy looked young he was over five hundred literally but physically he was twenty three but still acted like the child found by the great saviour Sanzo long ago on Mt. Gogyo. The monks watched annoyed as the child scurried after the boy unable to keep up. The monks talked quietly, afraid of Sanzo appearing by their sides again to hear them bad mouthing the ape of a boy and that disgusting child those men claimed to be his. Yet the great Sanzo took the child graciously, named it, cared for it (though they did not see the child with her father much.) and made sure the child had all that she required yet still she squawked and ran after that animal of a boy and was generally spoilt, if he had been any of theirs she would have been thrown out to fend for herself, lord Sanzo was far too gracious. A thump was heard down the corridor followed by a wail and the demon boys soothing, child like voice. The monks looked about and saw that Sanzo had come out to see what the commotion was. Thankfully the gracious Sanzo hit the demon on the head with his fan and shouted "Baka!" However this did not silence the child who cried more so now but her cries were drowned by the ape child's shrill and angry shouts, causing a verbal battle between the monk and the boy. Upon having this happen the gracious Sanzo's taboo friend and the sinner Cho Hakkai entered the monastery. The criminal picked up the child taking it from Goku's grip and silencing the child in an instant. Probably fear a few of the monks said scornfully._

Angel woke up from the dream somewhat shocked, taking a deep intake of breath and letting the tears fall silently, she had dreamt that she was with her dearest father, her uncles Hakkai and Gojyo and that they had not believed that she was their family member. The feeling inside her, the black hole of loneliness threatening to take her over if she gave in grew a little bit more. She had also dreamt that her Goku was not with her. Sitting up quickly, ready to shake Goku and tell him of her miserable dream, no doubt they would laugh and he would tell her that he had dreamt of meat buns… again. Though she had to admit his fear of Brussels sprouts was not as funny as she had once thought, less than a fortnight ago she was in kicking range when a particularly bad dream haunted him, wherein the sprouts were forcing there way into Goku's mouth (only for her to later tell him it was actually his own fist), she was kicked out of bed and had a bruise shaped like her ape of a boyfriends foot.

"Goku." She whispered moving her hand to what she thought was a pile of sheets. Ready to lean on the sheets she realised in horror that they were her Uncle Gojyo's trousers and as she leaned she fell straight on to one of his knees. Giving a quick high-pitched scream and sliding her head from his knees she toppled off the bed landing on her hurt shoulder, rewarding her with a few well-hidden tears. Gojyo, who apparently wasn't doing his given job and was snoozing had now woken up and looked as alert as a tired… well a tired kappa.

"What!" He said loudly, looking at the bed and realising that she was not there he looked around only to see a bare foot sticking up from the ground, hooked over the edge of the bed slightly, with one female Sanzo attached to it. The lights turned on suddenly and in came the rest of the tired and annoyed (only on Sanzo's part though) but otherwise alert and ready for battle, three.

"What's going on?" Hakkai looked at the empty bed as he said this his eyes opening with shock realising that the girl was no longer there. "Where is she?" He asked the tired half demon. Before the hanyou could even answer a foot popped up from behind the bed with the muffled sound.

"Here." She could recognise Uncle Hakkai's voice anywhere, now all she needed was to know why she was in this single bed and where Goku was. She couldn't believe her two Uncles being dead was also a dream, she was so relieved, perhaps the reason Uncle Gojyo was by her side was because she was in a comma, can one dream in a coma she wondered to herself. She slowly dropped her leg to the floor and pulled herself up, the pain in her shoulder was feeling unbearable, some people say that when war wounds hurt the inflictor is near by, but she did not know who had done it, if her dream was not real then that meant it was someone other than the one she feared the most.

"Uncle Hakkai," She said startling the man, he had almost forgotten that she believed him to be her uncle. "Where is Goku? And why am I in this single bed?" she asked politely to the man, waiting for his reply. The man simply looked at her.

"You thought Goku was in bed with you?" Asked Uncle Gojyo putting two and two together and amazingly making four (though this was odd for him, he was not a tactician but a man who based his life on instinct alone.) She nodded. "Why?" He asked cautiously.

"What do you mean 'why'?" She changed the way she spoke to one similar to her Uncle Gojyo's so as to not make him uncomfortable, he wasn't into formalities as her other uncle was. "Why wouldn't he sleep with me?" She asked somewhat hurt by the fact that her uncle obviously thought that her and Goku being asleep together was strange. "Your not getting all weird about the age difference now, are you?" she asked, it had been an issue with her dad, Goku was after all her adoptive brother and the age of him compared to her was huge but he had swore to protect her. What can cause hearts to stir more than a knight and his princess? (As Uncle Hakkai had called it, though Angel and Goku had laughed at him.)

"What age difference?" A tired and disorientated boy near her father asked.

"What do you mean 'what age difference'? He's thirty eight, I'm eighteen you do the maths." There were a few tired, shocked looks and Angel got the hint, they were all imagining a forty-year-old Goku. "Oh come on he looks about twenty though. Stupid chimp can stay young forever." The three men (excluding the tired boy) shared a disturbed look.

"So tell me Miss Angel," her uncle said to her, as polite as always. "How exactly did you get here?" She looked confused until realisation sank in.

"I'm not dreaming. Am I." She said, it was rhetorical and more to herself than the surrounding men. "Well I guess it all began when…"


End file.
